


Oh, Ho the Mistletoe, Hung Where you can See

by BlueberryTier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Secret Santa 2k16, Suga sings, maybe ooc?, theres two kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryTier/pseuds/BlueberryTier
Summary: a secret santa Gift for Rayisokay on Tumblr.Tsukishima helps Yachi decorate the club room for Christmas, this includes Mistletoe. Thankfully Suga knows the right song for the season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a happy holiday and a good new year! <3

Tsukishima Kei didn’t really care that much about the holidays. He normally never really bothered with putting up christmas decorations or getting into the season. Christmas at his house was quiet. They’d exchange presents, make breakfast and then go to their respective rooms for the rest of the night. After Akiteru started dating Saeko he’d end up going all the way over to the Tanaka household to celebrate. Kei didn’t understand the appeal. Not even Yamaguchi could make him care about anything christmas related.

And then she appeared. Her and her short, soft-looking, bouncy, blonde hair. When they were first introduced Kei had to look away. He thought other girls were cute, but Yachi Hitoka was an angel. 

Yachi Hitoka also loved Christmas. She was so passionate about the holiday that it was no surprise when he walked into the clubroom one day and there she was; decorating. She looked up as he entered and smiled. 

“Oh, Tsukishima-kun, could you help me hang this up before the rest of the team gets here?” she asked, “I was hoping to surprise everyone…”

Despite his better judgement Kei agreed. He helped the small girl hang holly and tinsel all around the clubroom. Kei thought it looked like a mess, but Yachi had stars in her eyes while looking at it. She handed something to Kei, small, green and leafy.

“This is the last thing, can you hang it over the door frame?” she asked, innocently as if she had no idea what terrors would await by hanging mistletoe on the door frame. Kei hung it over the door with a mischievous glint in his eye. The two blondes looked at each other and nodded, clearly understanding what they had unleashed.

The first victims weren’t that excited. It was Sawamura and his girlfriend, Michimiya. She was coming by to confirm some last minute shopping plans and Sawamura had stood in the door waiting for her. The moment she stood under the doorframe with him Sugawara whistled, gathering everyone's attention.

“Oh~ Ho~ the mistletoe~” Sugawara sang out in a mocking tone. “Hung where you can see~. Somebody waits for you~.” He slapped Sawamura on the back and winked, “Kiss her once for me~.”

Michimiya flushed a deep crimson and swayed from side to side, glancing at Sawamura. The captain nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

“Well I mean…” She mumbled.  
“Can I?” the taller boy asked suddenly. Michimiya’s head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes.  
“Really? I mean, I guess. If you want to that is…”  
Sawamura slowly leaned down and placed their lips together. It was quick, gentle. Kei thought it was too short. Michimiya made up an excuse about having to leave and Sawamura let her go. Sugawara found the whole thing to be hilarious.

“Two of the densest people on the planet, and they start dating. This is what happens folks” He’d mock while Sawamura tried to smack him.

After that everyone, including Kei and Yachi themselves, avoided going through the door together. Kei thought it was incredibly entertaining, watching everyone else dance around each other. He noticed Kageyama and Hinata whispering something to each other. While they miraculously were able to keep their voices down their acting could’ve used some work. The freak duo continuously glanced up at their taller classmate. Kei eventually gave up trying to read their minds.

“Can I help you, king?” He asked with an eyebrow slightly raised. The two shorter boys glanced at each other before Hinata pushed Kageyama forward, drawing his own hands into tiny fists under his chin. Kei tilted his head up, so he could look down at Kageyama and try to get him to leave him alone. Kageyama glances around before, unconvincingly, saying “Don’t call me king.”

Kei was pushed back toward the door. At the same time Sugawara had gently lead Yachi to the door and left her there. Yachi, seeing Kei stumbling towards her, held her hands out in an offer to stop him.

Thankfully, he didn’t hurt either himself or Yachi. Unthankfully, he had landed right under the door frame. With Yachi Hitoka. The smaller girl looked up at him and lightly gulped.

Kei found himself looking at the girl’s lips, thinking about how soft they’d be when he’d heard Sugawara’s insufferable singing. Yachi, much to Kei’s delight, blushed heavily but stood up on her tippy toes. Kei still had to lean down a considerable amount before their lips could touch. 

Once their lips touched Yachi tried to lean up to get closer to him. Kei, not knowing what to do with his hands, cupped her face, to try and keep her balanced. It wasn’t perfect, but Kei loved it. When the two pulled away, red in the face and extremely embarrassed, everyone around them yelled and hollered at them. Tanaka had wrapped his arm around Kei’s shoulders, despite his best efforts to get him off, and Nishinoya had started punching his stomach. Kei watched Yamaguchi and Hinata go over to talk to Yachi. She was smiling, Kei noted, perhaps she also wanted this?

Eventually Sawamura had yelled at them all to get to the gym for practice, but Kei walked a little slower then normal. He walked next to Yachi in content silence.

“Tadashi tells me you don’t like Christmas.” She stated suddenly. Kei looked down at her and blinked.  
“And are you going to change that?”  
“You know I will!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! Blueberrytier.tumblr.com


End file.
